<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight's Moon by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154432">The Knight's Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EXTRA slow burn, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self Insert, Slow Burn, Stubborn MC, frustrating, when i say slower i mean slower than miraculous ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, i just wanted to say i am terribly sorry for what you are about to read, i wrote this during quarantine when i was bored during class, and i just wanted to say that i may have made the mc quite specific to a certain group of people. i am terribly sorry, i will try to alter her slightly throughout the fic so it can fit different types of people.<br/>anyways, enjoy hahaha.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, i just wanted to say i am terribly sorry for what you are about to read, i wrote this during quarantine when i was bored during class, and i just wanted to say that i may have made the mc quite specific to a certain group of people. i am terribly sorry, i will try to alter her slightly throughout the fic so it can fit different types of people.<br/>anyways, enjoy hahaha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ma'am? Are you waiting for someone?" </p><p>I sighed whilst looking into the distance, I have been sitting on my luggage for at least an hour, when will they come? Ugh I can never trust Tobio with the dates and times of things aside from his volleyball tournaments.  I checked my watch again, it was getting late, 2.00pm. That was enough, I decided to pull my luggage handle and walked closer to the edge of the side walk to see that a car was racing towards me.</p><p>"DON'T LEAVE US YET DUMB ASS" A familiar voice yells</p><p>I immediately turn to see my loveable brother sticking his head out of the window, with irk marks that radiated across the entire terminal. It felt nice to be back home, I missed all of this in America. As I was lost in my thoughts, smiling like an idiot, the black Mazda halted to a stop in front of me, pouring out the family I left 2 years ago. Before I knew it, I was embraced by a blue eyed giant who towered over me indefinitely. </p><p>"You are so short." Tobio commented, tilting his head to the side</p><p>My mom and dad stood on the side watching our very next move, hoping that it wouldn't result to them having to send the both of us to the hospital this early in my arrival. I smiled to the side looking straight into those piercing eyes that I have grown to love and hate. After a full 2 seconds of me looking at my loving brother, he was immediately greeted with a slice into the chest where he couldn't protect himself. The jab, though it seemed to surprise him seemed to not have harmed him enough, causing me to hit him repeatedly until he started to have at least the slightest reaction to it. Finally after 3 more hits to the arm, he reacted.</p><p>"DUMB ASS, STOP HITTING ME SO I CAN HELP YOU GET YOUR THINGS IN THE CAR!"</p><p>I decided to co-operate as my mom and dad were waiting in the car probably thinking of disowning us in the moment. My 2 bags were then placed in the trunk of the car by Tobio as I got comfortable in the back seat of the car, which after Tobio finished, I had to compromise for his freakishly long legs, which I didn't realise was something that would affect me in any way shape or form.  Once we started our journey back to Torono, I was engulfed in silence, the silence that I didn't realise was caused by 2 years of being without my family's presence. I decided to at least try to strike up a conversation just to break through the awkwardness that surrounded the car's interior. </p><p>"So how was it here with out me?" I asked</p><p>Mom was the first to speak up, "Oh, it was so quiet without you, Tobio had no one to argue with at the dinner table and during the last year of junior high, he became even more of an outcast than he was when the both of you were attended Kitagawa Daiichi."</p><p>"It wasn't that bad." Tobio grumbled </p><p>"I'm sorry but it was, though Tobio was able to get very far into the volleyball competition with his team, only getting beat by Shiratorizawa but we were so proud of him." My mom smiled at us, though she looked as though there was a painful memory that accompanied the supposedly happy tournament.</p><p>"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" I asked</p><p>"Nothin-" Tobio started before I cut him off with a worried glance. Sighing, he decided that he should at least tell his sister what had happened after I had left him alone to deal with the situation he had. He explained from the beginning to the end his problems, starting off with how he got the nickname 'King of the court', ending with how he applied to Shiratorizawa and how he had gotten rejected. By the end of his story, I had tears coming out of my eyes, I had no idea how bad his life had become while I was in America. I then did the unexpected, I hugged him. Tobio normally wasn't one for displays for affection, heck he didn't even know how to properly compliment someone without adding 'dumb ass' or 'idiot' at the end of the sentence. To my surprise, he leaned in and started sobbing into my shoulder, which I could guess, was probably very uncomfortable for him. Our parents in the front seats were brought speechless, as their two children only very rarely showed them very caring moments in front of them, normally it was behind closed doors, where they wouldn't be interrupted  or embarrassed to show how they really felt. It was a sight for them. </p><p>Soon enough, we reached the house, where we were finally able to take a rest and recover from the long drive that we have had. I walked out of the car dazed, filled with fatigue, not realising I left all of my belongings at the back of the car. I walked inside of my house, my footsteps following a path I once walked what felt like years ago. My hand touched a cold door knob and soon enough my face was planted on top of a cushiony pillow that had been washed the day before. I was then clouded in a long nights' worth of sweet dreams as I passed through the night, unexpected of what might happen to me in the days to come. </p><p>I woke up to the morning screams of Tobio, a sweet symphony that I realised I missed a lot during my time in America. I groggily got up from my bed, sitting up for almost a few minutes. Once I had felt decent enough to grace my presence to my family, I went down the stairs, to see my breakfast awaiting me, steaming on the table. I sat on my seat and said thank you for the food, and basically vacuumed what lay in front of my. </p><p>'"Like brother like sister." I hear my mother say as she glances to me and Tobio eating.</p><p>My brother and I make eye contact before we both roll our eyes.</p><p>"So, where are you going to school this year?" I asked</p><p>"I got a letter of acceptance from Karasuno, I might go there." He replied, speaking through a mouth full of food, "What about you? Are you going to apply somewhere where you can play volleyball?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, I kind of want to take a break from volleyball for a bit, I wasn't ever as into it as you anyways."</p><p>By the looks of it, your lack of pride, and your self-depreciation annoyed and pissed off your brother because he looked at you with a raging aura surrounding him. Before I knew it he banged his hands on the table.</p><p>"Weren't you the Prodigal Knight (F/N)? The person who was always protecting the court whenever a ball came to attack it? Weren't you named that because everyone that saw you play saw the potential you had even though you had just started your career in volleyball? Don't you dare tell me that you are quitting because you saw some people who may have been better than you? Are you really going to bow down to them just because you were not as good as you thought? No matter what you say you are going to a school where you can be included in volleyball, where you can improve on yourself, where you can regain your title back on the court. No matter what." His look seemed to soften as he noticed I started to smile at him.</p><p>"I have never heard you be so motivating since ever, did anything happen while I was in the US?" I laughed as I finally finished the delicious breakfast I had, "Don't worry Tobio, I will be fine, I was planning to follow you to Karasuno as well, I know that it isn't ideal. I also know that the girl's team isn't even one that wins often but I want to come to Karasuno with you. I was just about to say so before you slammed your hands on the table."<br/>
It has been weeks since I had sent my late letter of application to Karasuno and today was the day the letter was supposed to come back. I was anxiously pacing the floor, waiting for the mailman to come ring the doorbell with our mail. Little to my knowledge, my brother was waiting worriedly in his room above me, acting about as nervous as he does, picking at his nails and fidgeting with his indoor volleyball. Soon, there was a ring that echoed throughout the house, that was cut off from the pounding of my family's footsteps. We raced to the doorway, slamming the door open before racing outside to the mailman to say thank you. I greedily looked at the letter and tore it open. My eyes scanned for the 4 words that I died to read.</p><p>"YES!" I screamed before even reading the entire page.  It was as if a spotlight shone on the page, showing em the words that I needed to hear.</p><p>I shoved the letter in Tobio's face and asked him to read the letter to me. He snatched it off of my hands before reading it with a smirk.</p><p>"It is with great enthusiasm to say that Kageyama, (F/N) (M/N) will be attending Karasuno High this school year, and we are pleased to add her to our list of first year students." </p><p>The next few weeks passed slowly for us, consisting of us only buying stationary for me to use as I only had a very limited amount of them coming back from America. Tobio was busy playing volleyball in the backyard, occasionally calling me to spike or toss for him. Those were the times which I waited for the most, though my pride restricted me from telling him so. He wouldn't know it but I would wait for my brother to call me, nitpicking at the smallest things in my room, making myself look busy so he wouldn't realise at how excited I was to play with him. </p><p>"I can't wait to go to school," He told me one day, looking up to the sky, "I am going to get in the volleyball team and I am going to beat that shrimp."</p><p>I was going to ask who the shrimp he was talking about was but it seemed as though my face already gave that away. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I?" He asked</p><p>"Yes, most probably because, as usual, the only thing that is on your mind is volleyball, and even then you don't talk."</p><p>"Dumb ass," He answered, "I faced him at the junior inter-high and though his team didn't win, he had a sense of hunger surrounding him. We should have gotten through the game without having them get a single point but when our team started to slack, he pounced with the highest jump and strongest spike I had ever seen."</p><p>"He seems to be very passionate about the game. Let's hope he gets into a good school though, getting into a powerhouse school, or even a school with volleyball in it? and coming from a team that lost all its games? It will be almost impossible for him to enter." As soon as I said it, Tobio was looking at the sky again, with one of his very rare smiles. </p><p>"Yea let's hope so. I would like to smash that dumb ass to bits." I laughed at him, hitting his shoulder before getting up and suggesting that we practice on his receives a bit.</p><p>After what felt like years of our routine, school finally came around, both me and Tobio walked to school as we didn't live very far away from it. He kept on fussing about how short my skirt was, even though my short legs made it seem longer than it was shown on the multiple mannequins. As soon as we got to school, we split ways, I was placed in the advanced placement class whilst Tobio was in class 1-3. I was very reluctant to let him go again, I didn't want to leave him like before, I was away from him enough to last another decade. When he went inside his class, I was left alone to face what was to happen to me. I hung my head low as I walked the next few paces, unknowing of who I would bash into. Soon, my head bashed into the back of a messy, green haired boy. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I had been going." I apologised, bowing down</p><p>"Oh no it's fine," He waved, "You shouldn't have to worry, I shouldn't have been standing straight in the middle of the corridor."</p><p>"Why does it even matter? She's so tiny, she could have even just scuttled through your legs . She's like an ant, she didn't crash on impact when she hit your back." His blonde, four-eyed friend said beside him</p><p>I stared at him in awe, he was taller than my brother, with eyes that seemed to have been made to piss you off. I was broken off of my train of thought when I heard his green haired friend ask me my name.</p><p>"I'm very sorry about Tsukki, he doesn't filter himself often, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, I will be fully responsible if you are late to your class, just tell them Tadashi Yamaguchi was in your way while you were walking, it'll be fine." He says sheepishly to me</p><p>"It's ok, besides, I think we are headed in the same direction, you are in class 1-4, right?" </p><p>Even though the blonde megane argued with Yamaguchi, I was allowed to follow with them until we entered into the class. I took a seat in the middle of the class, without knowing who would sit in front of me. I looked outside of the window, to admire the view that I would grow to love over the next 3 years only to look to to the front of me to see a blond head blocking my view. </p><p>"Excuse me?" I asked, tapping his back, "Can you at least find another place to sit? I can't see the black board."</p><p>"Tch, that's what you get for sitting in the middle." </p><p>Was this how it was going to be everyday? I decided that it was best if I pulled an end to it before it even started to become worse than it already was. My hands grabbed a tuft of hair and pulled it back, dragging the megane's whole head with it, slamming his head onto my table. </p><p>"You better move someplace else Megane-kun." I snarled</p><p>He rolled his eyes whilst rubbing his head and stood up to take his seat in the free space behind me where he wouldn't be blocking my view. I smirked when my facial expressions where out of his eyesight. I couldn't say why but him following my instruction gave me great pleasure. After a few minutes, sensei walked into the class and called out the names for the morning register. </p><p>"Kageyama (F/N) (M/N)."</p><p>"Here."</p><p>After a few names, I was finally (indirectly) introduced to Megane-kun's real name.</p><p>"Tsukishima Kei."</p><p>"Here."</p><p>I didn't realise I was staring at him until it was too late. His eyes met mine and his eyebrows were raised, questioning silently as to why I was so intrigued with learning his name. I responded with a blank look, until my attention was needed elsewhere. I could tell that this Tsukishima Kei was going to make my life a living hell and I couldn't stand for it.</p><p>--<br/>
My hands were quivering in excitement, tapping on the wooden table in front of me, tapping the floor beneath me with my feet, and shaking with anxiousness. From afar, I probably looked like an idiot but I couldn't handle the excitement I contained within me. My teacher was eyeing my movement, waiting for the ring of the bell so that I would no longer be a distraction to the class. The minutes flew by, finally put to a halt by the ring of the bell. I took my bag and books and ran out of the classroom, heading towards Gym 2 with my application in my hand. I didn't realise how much I desperately needed volleyball in my life until the moment when I had none of it in my life. I ran with a smile on my face, feeling the wind hit my face with satisfaction. I didn't really know where I was headed so I entered what seemed like a gym, opening the doors wide enough so the people in it could get a full view of my sweaty face. I rested my hands on my knees, watching my sweat drop to the floor, unknowing of the gym I had just entered.</p><p>"(F/N)? What are you doing here?" A monotonous voice said</p><p>I looked up to see my brother and a fiery haired boy look at me intensely. I looked at them, curious about their aura. After a few moments, I noticed that there were other people in the room. Each of them only a slight bit smaller than Tobio, but each with their own sense of superiority. I realised that they were probably my seniors, I bowed down, embarrassed of my unsuspected entrance into this gym. I looked back up only to see a smile grow on my silvery haired senior.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Sugawara Koshi, I would like to take a guess from the terrified face that you are not supposed to be here." He smiled, wrinkling his eyes on the corners slightly,</p><p>I bowed down again, apologising for my disruptive entrance into the gym, "I was looking for the girl's gym and I guess I was too excited that I ran without checking where in the campus it was." </p><p>"Wait, you look very familiar," The bald, hyper looking one observed, as he moved closer to me. I felt my stance grow stronger, as if my fight or flight hormone had been activated. "Aren't you the prodigy female libero from junior high. Some sort of knight or something? Kageyama (F/N) (M/N)?"</p><p>I had never felt so revealed in my whole life. I knew that when I came here I would have been recognised by some people but I didn't realise it would happen so quickly. I nodded in reply as the orange haired person jumped around, expressing his excitement of meeting an actual prodigy that was not my brother. I tried to get myself out of the  situation as quick as possible. Changing the subject once I had recovered from the shock, asking the seniors where Gym 2 was and how to get there, thanking them and bowing once the instructions were given. My heart continued to beat as I ran towards the gym that I was supposed to be in the first place. I didn't learn enough from the last entrance I had; I continued to throw the two doors to the gym open, introducing myself to the captain with along with a great apology as to why I was late. She seemed used to it though, waving her hands as if she was swatting a fly that she couldn't get rid of. She continued to interrogate me about what position I played and what school I used to play in. It felt refreshing almost to be questioned in this way. I can't even remember the last time this had happened to me. </p><p>"I feel as though as if I have to apologise before hand for our team, I feel like you have a lot of professional experience before because of the way you look at the volleyballs. Your stare reminds me almost of how Daichi and Suga look at the balls," Yui assessed, "You seem to be studying all of our players as well. I almost feel embarrassed, we don't practice as much as the other teams and I doubt that we will even be able to pass the first round of the inter-high, but obviously, I shouldn't talk like that."</p><p>"I can help you if you need any, I mean I'm normally a libero but I have experiences in other areas." I answered, noticing how she seemed to have all of the weight on her shoulders</p><p>"Oh, Kageyama-san, I couldn't you would have to bear the weight as well."</p><p>"It really doesn't matter too much, I love this sport and I would like to help, and please, call me (F/N). I wouldn't want to be confused with my brother, the name seems to be attached to him already." I smiled</p><p>Michimiya-senpai gave her thanks to me, and called the other teammates over, introducing me to them. Luckily, none of them were as engulfed in Volleyball Monthly as the boys that I had just met minutes ago. I was able to go through practice, unnoticed by any of the team. Michimiya-senpai handed the reins over to me and told me that she would support any of my plans for the team. I decided that I would just tell her the recommended practices then she would continue to pass it over to the team. I really didn't want it to seem as though I was more experienced in them because it would either give something away, or ruin my relationship with my teammates. Throughout the practices, Michimiya-senpai received many complaints about how tough the practice was and how their arms were slightly tired, but she waved them off, telling them that she decided that they needed to work harder. What I didn't know was that she was pretty relieved with the work done so far and how she was glad that she was finally able to make her team work harder without feeling guilty. The practice ended very slowly for the girls which was new for them, I saw all of them leave the gym panting heavily with sweat dripping down their faces.</p><p>"Thank you so much for today (F/N)." Michimiya-senpai said</p><p>"No problem, I feel like we need to build up their endurance, if you don't mind Michimiya-senpai." I replied, getting my stuff ready so that I could meet Tobio at the front fo their gym.</p><p>I  ran quickly to the other gym, practically retracing the steps I took to return there. When I arrived, I was greeted with screaming and shouting coming from no other than my brother. I tried to get to them but I was blocked by a tall pole-like person. </p><p>"Megane-kun." I said, looking up into the golden orbs.</p><p>"It's Tsukishima Kei." He replied, monotonously</p><p>I pushed past him, not bothered to have to deal with his annoying antics, and went straight to my brother, who I caught was in the process of ripping the orange haired shortie into shreds. I yelled at him to stop, hoping that he would hear me over his own voice. Luckily, he did. He let down the shrimp walking up to me, tears almost welling up in his already glassy eyes. I stood in front of him, not knowing how to comfort him whilst he was in public, standing with a person whom I assumed was the person who he worked so hard to try and defeat. As I tried hard to get out of Tobio what had happened throughout their first practice, I could see out of my peripheral a small smirk come out of Tsukishima's face, whom I didn't realise was still standing at the exact spot where I bumped him. He seemed to realise it too because he turned away and walked away with his headphones in. </p><p>"Woah! Who are you? And how are you able to calm down the king?" The ginger asked from behind me, practically jumping.</p><p>"The king? Who are you to call him that?" I answered a slight scowl appearing on my face.</p><p>"I am Hinata Shoyo, I am supposed to a middle blocker before the king got us both kicked out of the gym."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Hinata." I answered, not taking my eyes off of my brother, in fear of him breaking down. </p><p>Suddenly I heard shouting coming from the inside of the closed gym. It took me a minute to realise that this was the guy who recognised me earlier, when I had entered into the boy's gym. He seemed to be yelling out the times for the morning practice. I smiled just thinking of how dumb, yet nice it was to try to help the two helpless boys who were with me right now. The two seemed hyped up for the practice, to my delight, each of them practically marching their way back home. I needed to run with my little legs just to keep up with them. Tobio was halfway home before he noticed that I was meters away from him. He stopped his rhythm and looked back at me, motioning for me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes, and jogged to him. </p><p>"Please don't tell me that you are doubting yourself." I said, to break the silence</p><p>"No I'm not actually, I'm just thinking." </p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"How I am supposed to use the shrimp, just enough that we can win. I don't want to lose and you know that." </p><p>"Yes I do, and you are going to continue being the setter because I believe in you." I said, slapping his shoulder.</p><p>The next few days consisted of the three of us practicing hard enough for our arms and hands to fall off. It was filled with sweat and pain, even morse so when Tsukishima decided to pop over to our area of practice and to go out of his way to make fun of us.</p><p>"You're actually training outside huh?" He said, holding Hinata's ball above the orange hair. "So you're the troublesome first years?" </p><p>"Give it back!" Hinata exclaimed</p><p>"It's no use Hinata, ignore them, they are just going to piss you off." I scowled</p><p>Tsukishima turned to me, noticing my presence, "Oh, so you're here too? Aren't you going to get squished by the ball? I wouldn't have ever thought that you knew how to play volleyball, I don't think that even that liberos are allowed to be that tiny."</p><p>Each comment pierced me in the heart, even though I have heard them multiple times in the past. For some reason, when the comments came from him, it seemed to hurt 10 times worse. I decided to ignore them and drag the 2 idiots next to me to find another place to practice in, where we wouldn't have to be disturbed by a pole by the name of Tsukishima Kei. </p><p>"Listen to me you two, you are not, I repeat, not allowed to lose to him. It's already enough that if you lose Tobio may lose his position as a setter and you, Hinata may not ever be able to play as that middle blocker position ever, but think of the humiliation you are going to face. None of us will hear the end of it. What I want all of you to do now is to practice until you have no more will power." I said</p><p>The day finally came around, where the boys had to play against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and I was excused from my volleyball practice with the girls. Michimiya-senpai decided to grant it to me in thanks for my help during my first day joining the club. I entered the court, joining a beautiful black haired girl who sat on the side.</p><p>"Hello." She said to me, out of the blue</p><p>I was surprised at her sudden speech but I smiled and greeted her back. I found out that her name was Kiyoko Shimizu, she was an upperclassmen and she was the manager of the volleyball team. She introduced me to all of the people on the team, turns out the bald person who helped us throughout the practices was named Tanaka, and the grey haired senior of mine was called Sugawara, though he preferred being called Suga instead.</p><p>Minutes passed, and a whistle was suddenly blown. Tobio seemed unusually stiff, and started dictating the movements of his team mates, I'd hate to admit but I was terrified of the outcome of the game. The other team with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed pretty skilled when it came to blocking. Each of the team's aura contrasted with each other, one side being fired-up and power-hungry while the other seemed to have a terrifying calm and composed exterior. I practically closed my eyes throughout the match until I I heard the thumping of footsteps.  I opened my eyes to my brother setting to Hinata, though that wasnt wht surprised me. What surprised me was the speed of the attack, and how Hinata had spiked the ball with his eyes closed. I didn't expect any less from them, not even megane blocked it , I thought, that attack would have surprised even the best blockers during their first try. I smiled at the spike, watching it hit the ground. I looked up to find a small smirk on the megane's face. My face tilted to the side implying my confusion for his smirk.</p><p>--<br/>
The game continued on, the heat getting to me, the panting getting heavier and heavier as the game dragged on. Both Kiyoko and I were on the edge of our seats during the last point. My fingers were tapping the edge of the seat, the last point for Tobio's team was in their grasp, all they had to do was find a way to grab it. Finally, that moment came, Hinata's eyes looked hungry for another set to him. You could tell that he was in the moment, he licked his lips and started his run-up towards the net. Tsukishima and Daichi jumped and saw the orange splash of light running towards the net with his hand aimed to hit the ball, both oblivious to the fact that they were being led into a trap. To their surprise Tanaka was on the other side, hyped enough to hit his own ball after a whole set of being used as a decoy for Hinata and Tobio's freak hits. The ball got smashed onto the other side, echoing a ring throughout the gymnasium. I smiled at my brother, proud of the fact that he was able to use his greatest weapon in more than one way. All of the players headed off the court, breathing heavily, desperate for water. I walked over to my brother, handing a towel to him, rolling my eyes when he grabbed it from my hands.</p><p>"You know, people would normally think that you would treat the person who helped you with just a bit of respect." I smirked</p><p>He eyed me, his eyebrows furrowed across his forehead, creating an intimidating glare that would have told anyone to back off. I laughed at his attempt. Our trademark stare was something that both of us were used to, and to use it in front of the other was just hilarious to watch. I tilted my head to the side and watched his glare soften. Hinata watched the whole event unfold before his eyes and was tempted to hide behind the bench he was sitting on, incase a war was to occur. I looked over to him, slightly pitying him for what he had to watch. I smiled over to his direction.</p><p>"I'm sorry Hinata." I apologized</p><p>Hinata continued to quiver, his face continued to turn paler and paler. I looked over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who was chuckling at the reaction that Hinata had during the staring competition. Tsukishima especially, he threw his head back and chuckled, while clutching his sides. He seemed to be getting a laugh out of someone's pain. Pathetic. I walked over to the only person who could potentially help me in this situation, Sugawara. He seemed to be talking to Daichi about the potential starter team. They seemed to be deep in discussion as they didn't notice me walking over to them. </p><p>"Sugawara-Senpai? Can you help me? I have the feeling that I may have broken Hinata." I said sheepishly</p><p>Suga took a worried glance at Hinata and moved Daichi so he could assist to him straight away. His brown eyes filled with worry as he continued to walk towards the petrified middle blocker, who was currently being shaken by Tobio.</p><p>"KAGEYAMA! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU AREN'T HELPING HINATA BY SHAKING HIM, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Suga yelled</p><p>I stood behind him giggling at the attempts of my brother to try to help revive Hinata from what he had just seen, unknowing of the fact that I was being watched by a smiling Tsukishima Kei who seemed pleased to see me with such a happy face. Yamaguchi, who was right next to his childhood best friend, looked over to the blonde megane and smiled, knowing that his best friend had finally found something to be happy about. </p><p>Soon, everyone was gathering their belongings from the clubroom and getting ready to go back to their homes. Tobio and Hinata were arguing about something and I decided to leave them to it as I didn't want another situation with Hinata again. I actually felt sorry for his poor soul, having to witness something he couldn't handle. I looked at them, marching towards the gates once again, leaving me behind.</p><p>"Looks like they forgot about you." A voice said from behind.</p><p>I turned around to find a tall pole smirking at me, his headphones resting at his neck and his glasses reflecting the light that shone above him. I rolled my eyes at him to show my disinterest and how annoyed I was with his antics. I had only met him a few days ago and he was already getting on my nerves. He seemed to always find a way to find the most negative possibility and he always seemed to find the worst in the situation. I didn't want to be near anyone like that. Obviously, I tried my best to avoid him but some how he kept on finding me. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, I am going to see Tobio at home anyways and it isn't like he won't notice I'm gone. He will probably just wait for me halfway there." I said annoyed at what was about to come.</p><p>"Ahh well. Looks like someone has to walk you to him. I would hate it if you were to get stepped on along the way because I wasn't there for you." He offered as he looked up into the dark, clouded sky. </p><p>I stood there looking at him in confusion and in awe. How could someone be so nice and be so rude at the same time. It took me about a minute to even get moving because of how unpredictable his offer was. As soon as I snapped back into reality, I hitched my bag's strap to be higher up on my shoulder to prevent it from falling and made my way towards the gate. </p><p>Tsukishima walked beside me in silence, looking around as if he was trying to plot a way to escape from the decision he had made. His headphones were on, which made him even more useless when ever i tried to strike up a conversation. There were multiple times throughout the walk where I would ask him how his day has been or where Yamaguchi was, which he only replied to by pointing his finger to his white, Sony headphones or shrugging. I had finally given up on my attempts and decided to finally take out the earphones that I had carried in my pocket just incase I wasn't bothered to fetch the ones that were in my bag. I eventually was able to untangle them and plug them into my phone. The silence was killing me slowly, so I decided to play some music, just enough to fill the awkwardness that seemed to grow without it. Tsukishima watched my actions next to me, feeling sorry for damaged earphones that have been through the laundry around 4 times the past week. Before I was able to put them into my ear, the tall pole placed his precious headphones over my head. </p><p>"Oi. What was that for?" I asked over the music</p><p>"I felt bad for your earphones, they're going to play trashy music and I hate it when people listen to trashy music." He replied, looking away. </p><p>He was acting really strange today, doing random nice acts out of no where without any explanation and then insulting me immediately. Was he okay in the head? Did he have a fever or something? My mind ran with questions and soon enough, I saw my brother sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, on his phone, waiting for me. I ran to him, forgetting about the headphones that still rested on my head and its owner. </p><p>--</p><p>Tsukishima watched the girl run away with his most prized possession, not understanding as to why she even allowed her to wear them in the first place. He stood in the middle of the street as he watched the siblings walk away, arguing about something that he guessed was too lame for him to understand. He looked at her mostly though, she seemed to be using her hands a lot when she talked to her brother, gesturing what she was saying unconsciously. He didn't realise it then but he looked at her quite a lot, making a mental list of the little quirks she had. He observed her from afar, making sure she didn't notice what he was doing. He told himself that this was all just because she was interesting. Nothing more, nothing less. What he didn't know was that he was lying to himself, it was obviously something more. Something that he couldn't bear come to terms with. </p><p>He was falling for the Knight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima's P.O.V</p><p>I waited outside my house for Yamaguchi, he would normally be at my house at this time it's odd for him not to be here, waiting for my arrival, but he wasn't there. I couldn't wait any longer though, I had to get going, besides I would end up meeting him on the way if anything. I hitched my bag up my shoulder and decided to head off. The uncomfortable silence proved to me how much Yamaguchi's useless talking actually affected my daily routine. It soon got too much to bear, I needed something to fill the gap, something that could fill my ears with what they yearn for. My hand made its way to the pocket that held my head phones. Something that i could never live without. It was something that I used all those years ago to drown out the cries of my brother in the room beside me. It was my safe place.</p><p>My hand was met with nothing. The two muffs were not to be found. Not even the wire that always got tangled between my books. I scraped my mind to figure out where I could have left it. Then, it came to me. No, no, no, I can't have, It can't be. How could I have been so careless? Please tell me I didn't trust them with her. Please not that idiot, I thought. My eyes widened in surprise. I bit my inner cheek to prevent myself from doing something I might regret doing. The wind blew through my hair as I walked on the dusty path in front of me, the path that lead towards the gates of Karasuno. My head dropped low to minimiSe the amount of people looking at me. </p><p>I soon found myself in the classroom, lying my head on the table, absorbing all of the movements and conversations occurring around me. I waited there for Yamaguchi, hoping that he was on his way, so I could be cured of my deprivation. </p><p>"Look who it is, are you lonely you big salt shaker?"</p><p>Shit, I thought, I wished for Yamaguchi and what I get is a thief. I turned my head to face the owner of the voice, rolling my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with a person who can't remember to give back something that isn't theirs. Just then I remembered exactly who I was talking to, recalling my realisation the other day. Immediately my face started to heat up. A feeling that was unfamiliar to me. I looked away immediately, to save myself from any form of embarrassment. </p><p>"Hello? Earth to pole?" </p><p>I continued to ignore her. </p><p>"Wow fine be that way."</p><p>She seemed to have forgotten about my headphones. </p><p>I realised that she probably didn't care much about them to notice they were someone else's belongings, she's probably that stupid. I shouldn't get my hopes up when it come to getting them back, looks like I have to save some money for some new ones as well. It isn't that big of a deal anyways, they could have been easily replaced with a new version. Suddenly, I felt something wet streaming down my face. My hands travelled to the source of the feeling, and it was greeted with tears. Multiple tears. </p><p>I covered my face as the teacher entered the classroom, calling out for the register. I raised my hand in response to my name and that was it. Why am I crying this early in the morning, those earphones had passed its time limit anyways. They were bound to break soon enough. Why am I still crying over them?  I thought. Soon enough homeroom had ended and it was time to start heading to the first class of the day. Luckily, it was a class where the females would be separated from the boys. A class where I wouldn't be pissed off every time I look at F/n. It isn't exactly getting pissed though is it? I feel like theres a clenching in my chest, and I forget how to breathe properly. It hurts, but not in the way I think. Shaking my head, I started to head towards the gym. I needed to cool myself down, and the only way that would work is if we play serious games today. </p><p>Sweat started to drip down the sides of my face, my glasses fogging up every time I breathed out. This was exactly what I needed, maybe not to that extent though, especially when I had to complete the task alone, without Yamaguchi's senseless talking. My panting started to decrease as the locker rooms came into my view. I took my glasses to rub off the sweat that surrounded my eyes, unaware of the people around me.</p><p>All of a sudden my body came in contact with a grade schooler... or so I thought at the time. </p><p>"You really are attached to me aren't you?" She said</p><p>My ears heated up once my brain was able to process the owner of the voice, "I don't get why anyone would even go close to you." I sneered</p><p>"Well that was nice wasn't it," After a minute of silence, L/N started to make her way back, " Oh yeah, make sure to wait for me at the front of the boy's gym later, before your practice alright?"</p><p>My mind started to race with thoughts, my hopes rising along with it. I could only wish that she would give me back my headphones, and hand them with it nicely placed in a bag, proving that she does care about the headphones that protected me from the loneliness I feared so much. Ugh, out of everyone, why does it have to be her?</p><p>The time ticked by tantalisingly slowly, did this mean I was actually excited to meet her by the gym? I shook my head for the nth time today. I couldn't get my head straight. It circled with unfamiliar emotions and thoughts. I wasn't able to organise it into their designated places. Today, I felt as though I was floating in space, trying to organise my files into those drawers with organisers in them. The gravity causing the light pieces of paper to float away from my arms reach. It didn't seem right. I needed to get these feelings in check and to get all of these useless thoughts reined in. </p><p>Soon enough, it was time to meet F/N by the entrance to the gym. My heart pounded out of my chest, the echoes of the beats ringing in my ear. I was unable to see anything else other than the girl standing by the gym doors. She leaned by the door, making her look smaller than she actually was. I chuckled. </p><p>"I didn't expect you to come here so early. I had a feeling you were going to make me wait for hours before you come here." She said, looking straight into my eyes</p><p>"Even if you didn't call me, I needed to come  here anyways. I have volleyball practice. " I couldn't look into her eyes. If I did, I would have never been able to hear the end of it. </p><p>I walked up to her, eyes, focused on the wall she was leaning on, "What is it you want from me?"</p><p>"I just wanted to check if you were ok, you seemed to be shaking this morning during registration and you didn't answer me when I asked you why." She answered</p><p>I looked away. She couldn't know about the reason. The amount of pride I had wouldn't allow me to break down in front of her and confess that a pair of useless, old headphones that I have had for years was the reason I was crying. It would have been too embarrassing. </p><p>"It was nothing, you were probably seeing things." And with that, her eyes looked down and she had dropped the subject, motioning for me to enter the gym where the squeaking of shoes echoed.</p><p>I went inside before letting her see my disappointed face. I didn't understand why I was disappointed though, I just know that there was a strong tugging feeling in my chest that occurred when she lost interest in the topic she had brought up. She didn't even mention the headphones. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I need to give back those head phones you lent me the other day," A smile appeared on my face, looks like I spoke too soon "I have them in my bag, right here."</p><p>Suddenly, my hand was met with the smooth surface of the headphones. My security was assured again. Then again, a warm feeling embraced my hand. It was her. </p><p>"You can let go of my hand now. Thanks." I know I ruined the moment but...</p><p>She giggled, "Wow, no problem for being worried about you too Tsukishima."<br/>-</p><p> </p><p>It almost felt like a scene from a movie. Almost. If it wasn't for the Tsukishima's attitude then maybe it would have been a nice moment to share with the guy. The prick. He's such a pain in the ass sometimes isn't he, the guy is always waltzing around the class as though he knows everything and whats worse is the fact that he does. He knows everything and he knows just how to rub it in my face every time. Let's just hope that during the next class we have together I will be spared of the embarrassment I receive whenever I am being absolutely dumb. </p><p>As usual, it was the next day, and as usual my loving brother and I are heading to school extra extra early just for the sake of his volleyball practice. He's been practicing volleyball left and right, wherever he can because 'he isn't going to let the shrimp overtake him just yet'. Normally I would be terribly irritated by the time we reach the school but honestly, he isn't the only one who needs to practice. Recently I've been slacking during volleyball and my motivation to play hasn't been the amount it used to have been, it might be because of the people I'm playing with but I don't want to blame anything on my team just yet, even though most of the girls in the Karasuno volleyball team barely even try to play. I just need the practice. The 'knight' title can't stay with me if I can't actually save most of the balls that head towards me. </p><p>I reluctantly followed my brother through the large doors in front of us and honestly speaking, my tired eyes were blinded by the lights of the gym. Today really just wasn't the day to be practicing, the cold ind was blowing onto me and my arms and hands felt incredibly stiff, i could only imagine the pain that will be felt on my arms. I shook my head and continued to place all of my belongings into the locker room before I started to get changed into my uniform. Once I was dressed, I came out to see my brother already practicing his spiking. </p><p>'Are you going to practice receiving today? When we tried practicing yesterday you sucked.' Isn't it nice for your brother to be so incredibly blunt all the time? I stuck my tongue out at him and finished up my stretching just to shake my hands in my position on the other side of the court. It was relatively windy outside and I couldn't allow myself to freeze before I even receive the first ball of the morning. SMACK. Tobio's killer serve came at me, only allowing me a split second to get into position before I had to receive it back to the other side of the court. I felt the slight sting on my arm, the one I was so fond of, and let out a long sigh. For you to be good at this game, you need to be able to let go of everything, stay focused, I thought. He never does anything correctly or at the right time either. </p><p>"Ugh, he's just a fucking pain in the ass isn't he?" </p><p>I found my brother on the other side of the court eyeing me, glaring at me as though I had offended him in some way. </p><p>"Not everything is about you, you little dipshit!" I shouted before serving the ball over</p><p>Only a few more rounds of rallies were done before the front door was opened again, this time to see Hinata enter along with Daichi and Suga. The time flew by and soon enough the bell rang for school. I can't deal with this today, so I might as well just pretend as he doesn't exist. I started to walk towards the class, trying to avoid bumping into anyone, trying to maneuver through the crowds. Eventually, I reached the door to the class, entering in to see, fortunately, neither Yams or Tsukishima. I sat down at my desk and begun to unload the contents of my bag, arranging them on the inside of my desk's cubby. I looked towards the window and started to space out, one of my favorite activities of the morning, being able to block out anyone and everyone that comes outside, and being able to concentrate on the leaves that fall of the tree beside me. It wasn't long before I started to hear the moving of chairs and the multiple shushing around the room. I turned to the front and tried to pay attention to the multiple announcements the teacher was calling out, unaware of the, now filled, chair beside her. </p><p>School continued as normal, I hung out with some of the girls from my class rather than with my brother and his friend, which amounted to more squeals and laughter. It was actually pretty nice for a change, I could potentially get used to this. Being among people, although they don't necessarily play volleyball or have the same interests as me, it made me feel warm. I laughed until my sides hurt, and honestly I didn't have to feel as though I was always hiding something, which seemed to be a pretty common feeling when I was around my brother and his friends. The girls I was with started to discuss things I couldn't talk about with my brother, making jokes about it and all in all, including me in their little secrets. This lunch time was probably one of the best I've had ever since entering Karasuno. I realized how much I missed my old friends from both America and Aoba Johsai, making a mental note to contact them at some point in the near future. </p><p>All the giggling soon came to an end, when we had to split up for our separate classes. There isn't much to say about the next classes, there never is, so the lessons seemed to zoom by. I watched the clock tick, patiently tapping the table until the moment I was allowed to be free. Once that moment came, I quickly packed my things and ran for the door, which to my surprise was wide open and clear of any blockage. The wind was in my ear and I continued to run straight for the girls practice room... only to find that the door was locked and the lights were turned off. </p><p>DING</p><p>I checked my phone and a message came through, it was from Yui: Sorry Y/N, more than half of the girls cancelled on us today, they said that they had to do some test revision after school and some project work for a project that costs them 20% of their final grade. I'm sorry. If you wish, to practice, I could send a message to Daichi, so you can practice in their gym. Once again, I'm sorry.</p><p>I sighed into the air. This whole cancelling thing seems a bit too common don't ya think? I decided to lay it off for now, it wasn't Yui's fault anyways and besides I, myself, wouldn't risk my grades to drop at all. Tobio's already dumb enough for the both of us. I opened up the message again and began to draft a reply stating that I would actually like to practice if it wasnt too much of a hassle. Not even a minute went by since I had sent it and a new message had come through. I talked to Daichi, he said he would appreciate the company. I started to walk towards the direction of the gym, kicking the rocks that were in my way. After all that work during school to avoid him, welp, just got to act as though nothing weird happened and he totally didn't offend me in anyway by being a total prick. </p><p>I got to the gym around 15 minutes after the after school session started, apologizing to Daichi and Ukai for interrupting their session, and immediately heading to the girl's toilets to get changed into my gear. On the way there I ended up walking someone that seemed to be around the same height as Hinata, behind him seemed to be a trail of people drenched in water. I squinted my eyes at them and decided to continue not questioning what was going on. As I walked towards the toilets I could just hear the squelching of the shoes fading away as the sound of shouting began to increase. I was just about at the door of the girls room before I ended up getting hit with a wet towel. A fucking wet towel. A wet fucking towel to my head. I peeled it off of my face before I head laughter coming from behind me. How nice. The one person I wanted to avoid, I swear to god, I am going to freaking karate chop this person. </p><p>"Look where you are going, if you are going to avoid me, you better try harder next time. Now that I've been deprived of annoying you today, I might as well do this." </p><p>I rolled my eyes, this was getting too old. I pushed him off to the side and headed straight into the girl's room instead of wasting time.</p><p>I came out of the room refreshed and ready to actually play. Coming outside, I saw that the boys had started playing practice games in threes. On court, Kageyama, Hinata, and Ennoshita were up against Daichi, Tanaka and Narita. The shoes were rubbing against the floor, making that squeaking noise you hair whenever you pass by the gym. Constant smacks of the ball were heard as well, it really was nice to be in this environment. </p><p>Eventually, the game ended and it was time for the next match, and by the looks of it, I was to be included as well. I was to be on a team with Kinnoshita and Asahi. While on the other team Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were to be playing with Nishinoya. Fucking hell. </p><p>"Ah, you're only lucky because Asahi's on your team. Your genes won't be able to be much help with this." Tsukishima sneered.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and positioned myself at the back of the court, for obvious reasons. Although my official position was as a libero, I was capable of both spiking and setting, i was never just as comfortable being up against the net. The idea of being blocked by something just scared me. </p><p>I pulled my volleyball shorts down and made sure I wasn't going to end up flashing anyone. I was going to make sure I was going to win this game. </p><p>-</p><p>The game ended up only lasting around 40 minutes, obviously my team ended up winning. I was honestly concerned with the amount of effort that was exerted by Tsukishima's team. It was almost as though they were holding back, if they were, it really doesn't matter. If I won then I won. I high-fived Kinnoshita and Asahi for the amazing performance and went in for a group hug. Honestly, who knew that Asahi, despite his bulkiness and incredibly intimidating face, was such a comfortable person to hug. I made sure to make a mental note of that fact for future purposes.  </p><p>"Good job guys! Kinnoshita! That was such a good last spike you just went BOOM and the whistle went and then we won!" I was smiling so wide honestly, although this game wouldn't have affected my athletic records or even been recorded at all, I had felt a great sense of pride in my achievement in what I had accomplished. </p><p>I had sat down on one of the benches to take a sip of water, whilst assessing my arms. I took out a cooling pack out of my bag, which I had dropped down next to this exact bench earlier, and placed it on my arms. Oddly enough, my arms had been stiffer than usual, which obviously meant that rather than the normal red strawberry colored arms I had, my arms looked like freshly picked tomatoes, fresh from the farm. After cooling my arms down, slightly, I leaded against the wall and placed the cold pack on my head. Sigh, this was the life.. </p><p>Just then, a fucking prick decided to pour a bunch of water onto my head. How. Nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>